


My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine

by niamdaisies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niall being cute, Niam - Freeform, but they're famous yeah, lets just say they're on break, liam loving niall, pretty much just pure fluff, theyre so in love I'm throwing myself off a cliff, yeah they're famous ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdaisies/pseuds/niamdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of john legend's "all of me", where liam just really loves niall and this sappy love song seems to fit their relationship perfectly</p>
            </blockquote>





	My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted on here so let's see how this goes am I right.  
> oh and I apologize for the way it's written idk  
> ((poorly edited on my phone seeing as my laptop was stolen yesterday so I'll need to go back and re edit just bear with me))

Liam cracked his eyes open, squinting at the brightness of the bedroom as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. looking over, he smiled fondly at his boyfriend who lay beside him buried comfortably underneath the covers.

he took a moment to take in the beauty of the blonde; the way his brown roots were beginning to grow out into the blonde head of hair. the way his fringe brushed over his eyes the slightest bit. the way his eyes moved from underneath his eyelids from time to time. the way his long, sand colored eyelashes brushed over his cheek bones. the way his cheeks had that natural pink that always seemed to tint the pale skin. the way his chin dipped in the center when you saw it from certain angles. the way small freckles seemed to litter his face, down to his neck and bare shoulders. the way his collarbones stood out so much in a beautiful way. the way his chest moved up and down with each breath he took. the way he curled into a ball, only his toes sticking out to touch Liam's. the way his calloused yet insanely soft hands gripped the covers tightly in his slumber.

Liam loved the way Niall was.

Liam just loved Niall.

he took another moment to take his eyes off of his sleeping boyfriend and look up at the ceiling, his smile only growing wider. He was a lucky guy, he thought. how did he manage to get such a beautiful boy to love him back the way he did? how did he manage to be able to love the boy the way that he did? how did he manage to stay sane, loving this boy the way he did?

Niall stirred in his sleep, grumbling something about being too cold before he snuggled closer to Liam, unconsciously throwing an arm over his hips and lying his head on his chest while tangling his legs with his under the covers the brunette looked down and wrapped an arm around his waist as he continued to fall still and his breath became steady again.

and he allowed himself to think. to think about his Niall. to think about the love and memories they shared, even if he was the only one to remember.

absentmindly he began to hum a tune, smiling fondly at the thought of each word, taking in the meaning of every line. the song had to be theirs. it just fit them so perfectly..

**"what would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out"**

_"liaaaammmm"_

_"liaaaaaaaaammm"_

_"Liam!"_

_"yeah, yes Niall?" Liam replied, walking into the kitchen where his boyfriend had been calling him from._

_his eyes widened once he saw Niall sat on the ground, pink in his hair and pink splattered across the cabinets and tile floor. he spotted the blender filled with the same pink, two empty cups placed beside it._

_"Niall what did you do.... you made a mess" Niall rolled his eyes with an exasperated expression, standing up and attempting to wipe away the pink mess on his sweat pants, only to spread the stuff even more as he sighed and looked up at Liam,_

_"yeah no shit" the brunette chuckled and walked to the blender, unplugging the appliance and putting it near the sink along with the two empty cups that had splattered pink on the outsides_

_"babe what were you trying to do?" Niall sighed again and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest,_

_"well, **babe** I was trying to make us some lovely breakfast smoothies but your damn blender decided to be a right arse and explode everywhere." he explained, uncrossing his arms and flicking a chunk of pink off of his shoulder. Liam shook his head in disbelief because really, how did he manage to make such a mess making smoothies! only him, he was sure. _

_"no, no! don't do that head shaking thing! okay, I thought this shit only happened in movies" Liam laughed and grabbed a rag from a drawer and began to run it under the water of the sink, "well that's because only people in movies forget to put the lid on the blender before they start blending" the blonde groaned,_

_"I did! I put the damn lid on I swear! this is your fault for buying such a stupid blender that can't keep it's lid on while blending fruits and ice" he scoffed_

_"okay, if you put on the lid, where is it?"_

_"I don't fucking know? like I said, it blew off! it's probably on the fucking roof somehow considering how stupid of a blender lid it is"_

_"okay, babe. that makes no sense whatsoever"_

_"shut up Liam" Niall began to walk out of the kitchen, probably to leave Liam to do all the cleaning up, but who knew. but before he got to exit fully, Liam tossed the wet rag into the sink and walked over to his boyfriend, picking him up from behind, wrapping his arms firmly around his waist and lifting him off the floor as he struggled in his grip. "Liam I swear to god, put me down!" Niall kicked and flailed but eventually gave up with a sigh, letting his body go limp and allowing Liam to just carry him._

_the brunette sat him up onto the counter, resting his hands on his thighs as the smaller boy looked anywhere but him "Niall."_

_"fuck off, Liam"_

_"Niall, come on"_

_"no. this is your fault. I'm buying everything from now on" Liam stifled a laugh but nodded, leaning forward to connect their lips in a chaste kiss._

_when they parted, Liam pressed his forehead against nialls, whispering a sweet "I love you" only for Niall to reply with, "yeah? well I hate you for your stupid choices in kitchen appliances" Liam only laughed and shook his head_

_"watch that smart mouth of yours, mister"_

**"what's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride"**

_when Liam walked into the room, Niall was seated in the desk chair which had been rolled over to the window, his head in his hand that was propped up on the arm rest of the chair._

_he seemed to be thinking hard about something; something he didn't do very often. he was softly biting his lip, his eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed so so lost in thought._

_Liam took a few tentative steps towards him, the sound of his feet shuffling across the carpet caused Niall to look up in surprise, a forced smile making its way onto his face. with his lips pressed into a tight line, the blonde let out a breath from his nose and looked back out the window, not uttering a word._

_"ni?"_

_"hmm?" was his response. no "yeah?" no "yeesss?" not even a "what?" he never responded with just "hmm"_

_"what's wrong babe? what're you thinking about?" Niall sighed and looked away from the window to face his boyfriend,_

_"nothing, really." Liam wasn't taking that for an answer though, and he knew it._

_"nialler. it's got you down. it isn't just nothing. what are you thinking about?"_

_"nothing, Liam. it doesn't matter" Liam felt a small amount of anger flare through his body at the words, "yes it does matter."_

_"no, Liam. it doesn't. it's fine, it's okay, promise." it was clear Niall didn't want to talk about it but he wouldn't let it go so easily "it's obviously not, Niall. let me in. please" niall sighed heavily and stood up, walking a few feet over to the brunette, placing his hands on his chest and leaning up on his tippy toes, stretching his neck and pressing his lips to Liam's for a moment before pulling away_

_"I will. just not now, okay?" Liam nodded although they both knew that wasn't true._

_he just wished Niall would tell him what he was thinking without having to figure it out on his own. but his stubbornness only added to the love he felt for the boy._

**"you're crazy and I'm out of my mind"**

_Niall was lying sprawled out on the carpeted floor, his tongue sticking out straight and his head tilted as he stared at the ceiling._

_"what are you doing" Liam asked, more like a statement than a question as he walked over and sat on the sofa across from the blonde "I'm trying to figure out how to.. okay" suddenly, Niall was up and darting down the hall and into their bedroom and returning seconds later with four bags of glow in the dark stars and one larger moon shape_

_"Niall what.." before Liam could finish, Niall was gone, returning again with the broom, a piece of cardboard, scissors, and some glue. he gathered all the things and sat down with his legs crossed in one movement. Liam watched as the boy stuck his tongue out in concentration and narrowed his eyes as he cut a piece of cardboard into a small square and dropped glue onto the tip of the broom stick before grabbing the square and setting it onto the glue._

_"Niall what are you doing?" he shushed him right away, with a quick "I'm trying to concentrate that's what" beginning to open the bags of stars and peel off the backs, laying them on the front so the sticky side wouldn't touch the carpet. carefully, he placed one star (sticky side face up) on the cardboard now attached to the broom, slowly lifting it higher and higher until he was holding the the bristles of the broom and stood on his toes, his eyes lighting up when the star touched the ceiling, making sure to press it hard so it would stay before he brought down the broom and smiled at his boyfriend_

_"Liam im covering the ceiling in glow in the dark stars and a moon okay." Liam chuckled and leaned back on the sofa, watching the blonde repeat the previous actions until there were nearly 100 plastic stars and a moon that covered the ceiling._

_Niall smiled triumphantly and pushed all of his used materials into a corner to clean up later (or to have liam clean up later). just as Liam thought Niall was finished, he was up again, running to the garage and returning with a folded up tent, sleeping bags and kabob skewers._

_"Liam we have firewood outside, right?" said boy nodded and watched the smaller one rush into the backyard, returning moments later with five logs of fire wood, throwing three in the fireplace and the other two beside it. he lit the fire starter underneath the logs and watched the logs begin to engulf in flames in the safety and confinement of the fireplace._

_he set the skewers on the mantel and skipped up to Liam who was still sat on the sofa "help me build this tent li" the boy smiled and hopped about a little when his boyfriend agreed and they began to build the tent._

_once it was set up in the middle of their living room, Niall kissed Liam on the cheek, crawling over to grab the sleeping bags on the floor and dragged them into the tent, unrolling them and unzipping them halfway so they could get inside easily when needed. the blonde then shuffled into the kitchen and when he came back he had a grocery bag in his hands and a large smile on his face, looking giddy as ever_

_"I bought graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolates for us" he said, setting the bag next to the tent before moving to close every curtain, shut all of the blinds, and turned off every light._

_"Liam, I bought an app if you don't mind." Niall said once he was sat on the floor beside Liam's feet. "why would I mind?" he asked confused_

_"it's your Itunes card. remember?" Liam nodded in understanding but then shook his head "it's fine. what did you buy" nialls grin got even wider as he he opened the app, standing up to place it into the the speaker he had set up, clicking the right buttons until a mix of sounds filled the room. not too loud, not too quiet. it was the sound of crickets and small bugs, the occasional gust of wind or squirrel running across some leaves on the forest floor._

_"Niall what is all this?" Liam finally asked as he was handed a stick with a marshmallow stabbed at the top and a hand grabbing his, guiding him over to the fireplace to roast it "well." Niall began, a bright red blush forming on his cheeks (from what he could see in the semi dark house)._

_"uh, well it's Saturday night. and we've never been the kind of people to go party or do anything on Saturday nights so.." he chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, "and I remember you saying on our first date like three years ago, that you always wanted to go camping. that you had never gone because you were afraid of wolves coming to get you and being too cold to sleep during the night" he tipped his head back briefly,_

_"so I thought, why not take you camping in the comfort of our own home? you know.. there's no way you'll get eaten by wolves I mean the closest thing we have to a wolf is Loki but he's outside right now anyway, and if you get cold at night, we can cuddle and I'll keep you warm. and.. I spent all that time sticking those things up there and.. and getting s'mores stuff, and.. and getting a tent and sleeping bags, I even bought a stupid app that makes camping noises. but just because I was bored and I love you." he finished, watching his now burnt marshmallow fall off the stick and onto the burning wood with a quiet sizzle._

_Liam wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry because he was just so damn cute, so he kind of did both, shaking his head while he laughed and smiled, tears running down his cheeks_

_"no.. no, don't cry li. I-I didn't mean to make you cry, I love you I'm sorry" Niall played with his hands but kept his eyes on Liam meanwhile suddenly he was embraced in one of the tightest hugs he'd ever received, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in the warm neck of his boyfriend, kissing the skin there chastely "I love you so much Niall, but you're absolutely crazy. you didn't need to go through all this trouble" Niall smiled and snuggled deeper into his neck,_

_"it wasn't any trouble li. and that's okay.. because I'm only crazy when it comes to you. I'm crazy about you" Liam let out a small laugh and kissed nialls hair, "yeah, well, I'm pretty crazy about you too."_

**"how many times do I need to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too. the world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood"**

_it was the broken, muffled sobs that woke him up in the mornings sometimes. much like today._

_Liam had been woken up abruptly hearing a sound he couldn't quite make out with his mind still groggy from sleep. he went to tighten his grip around his boyfriend, to snuggle deeper and fall back into sleep, but when he did so, he realized he was alone in the bed and that's when his mind was no longer fuzzy from just waking up, he heard the sniffles and the occasional sob or hiccup which was obviously trying to be muffled with the way they sounded._

_hearing how close the sounds were, Liam knew Niall had only made it to the bathroom connected to the bedroom before he broke down into sobs and strangled cries that he didn't want to be heard. Liam approached the bathroom door and knocked once before letting himself in and rushing to his boyfriends aid._

_"Niall you promised you'd stop this" he said as he grabbed a towel from the ground, getting it wet with cold water and pressing it to the skin of nialls wrists and thighs (luckily the towel was big enough to cover both areas at once). Niall wiped furiously at his eyes and released another sob before he began to curl in on himself like he always did in these situations. he tried to hide away and pretend none of it happened. of course, it never worked, because Liam would always be right there._

_"no, no, Niall." Liam scolded when Niall tried to pull his arms and legs away from him. "baby, what made you do this? you were doing so well.." he trailed off noticing that the bleeding had stopped for the most part, enough to where he could wrap it with the gauze they kept underneath the sink._

_as Liam began to wrap one of his arms, Niall choked out a few sobs and hiccups before gulping loudly and clearing his throat "they're all so mean to me, li. they- they call me things and I hate it so much because I already know these things and they're just rubbing it in my face" Liam frowned and finished wrapping up his arms, moving to his boyfriends exposed thighs._

_"what have they been saying now? Niall none of that's true" the blonde nodded vigorously and sobbed again, "it's all true and you know that Liam. I know that, they know that. we all know, Liam! they call me ugly and fat and they don't like the way I dress or act and I can't change that! I'm not a girl and I can't just wear make up to look good, Liam! I can't just lose all this weight in a day. sure I can change the clothes I wear and I can act different but that would he so so so hard, Liam. w-what am I supposed to do?!" Nialls body shook with sobs as he wrapped his arms around himself, cradling himself like he would break. and really, it seemed he might._

_"Niall you've got to listen to me. you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. who cares what others think? all that should matter is me and you. and Niall, you are definitely not fat, far from it actually. if anything you might even be underweight, you're so small! I love the way you dress! I like your tank tops and skinny jeans that are still kinda baggy on you. I like your hoodies and sweatpants. I like your t shirts and your sneakers. and Niall, why wouldn't they like the way you act? you're the most carefree, fun, energetic guy out there! you're always so full of life and babe, it really hurts me to see you like this, so hurt and defenseless when you're usually so happy and couldn't give a fuck about the world! Niall please, please listen to me when I say that you're perfect. I love you so much, never forget that."_

_Liam leaned forward and peppered kisses along nialls cheekbones and jawline before lifting him and carrying him out of the bathroom, cradling him like a child as he laid him down on the bed, helping him get underneath the covers before going around to the other side and settling in right beside him_

_"Liam you say I'm beautiful and all that but how could you possibly even think to say that? especially when I'm like this. I've got puffy, red eyes and stupid tear stains on my cheeks, not to mention that my cheeks are probably the color of a tomato right now." Niall said as he shuffled closer to Liam, snuggling into his side._

_"because you are. you're absolutely beautiful, even when you're super red with puffy eyes and tear stains on your cheeks. you're beautiful regardless. even when you're crying. especially when you're crying. you're perfect to me. and i can say all those things to you because I deserve to. you know why?"_

_Niall sniffed and shook his head,"no.."_

_"because I love you" with that Liam leaned in and kissed his lips, relishing in the way nialls lips felt when they smiled against his. and he couldn't help but smile back, effectively breaking the kiss. "I love you too, Liam"_

**"cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. risking it all, though it's hard"**

_"I love him! that's what you don't understand here!" Liam smacked his hands down onto the desk, nearly getting in the mans face "have you ever been in love? do you even know what its like to have to be ripped away from the one you love? do you? do you?!"_

_"Li.. calm down I-"_

_"no Niall! I won't calm down because this son of a bitch doesn't understand what he's trying to do to us!"_

_"Niall. step out of the office." Niall obediently stood up and walked out without a word "take a seat, Liam."_

_Liam rolled his eyes but sat down with a huff. "what"_

_"I said it once, and I'll say it again. you and Niall are not to be seeing eachother any longer. we'll be getting you different rooms at every hotel, we'll make sure you're being watched like a hawk. I don't need either of you walking like you've had a dick up your arse at the concerts. do you understand?" Liam shut his eyes tightly and let a tear slip from his eye before he stood up and looked the man in the eyes,_

_"I love him. you're the one that doesn't understand here. what do you think will happen? we all know about nialls problem, what do you think he'll do to himself hm? he's not as strong as the rest of us he's far more fragile! why are you doing this to us?!" the man sighed heavily and stood,_

_"because do you have any idea what would happen if the public found out? chaos. chaos!" he laughed, "sales would drop drastically. you'd lose thousands.. maybe millions of fans! all of those girls are hanging onto the smallest bit of hope they have, thinking maybe one day they'll have a chance with you. then all of the sudden, bam! two guys off the market for sure. not even interested because they're **gay**. we've already got one engaged. and half of them are convinced styles and Tomlinson are together so now what?"_

_"they're not wrong though. listen, if they can believe those two are together and be perfectly okay with it, what's so wrong with me and Niall?"_

_"you don't realize what you're risking here, Payne." Liam shook his head rapidly,_

_"I don't care what I'm risking because as long as I have Niall and Niall has me, it shouldn't matter! if we lose sales, if we lose fans.. well.. they were never fans anyway. and it wouldn't be the end of the world if people stopped liking us anyway. we've all got enough money for our great grandchildren to never have to lift a finger in their lives. not to mention you."_

_"that's not the point-"_

_"then what is the point?" Liam snapped. he was tired of this argument. he just wanted to go home to his baby and be able to comfort him and maybe even make them some hot chocolate to drink while they snuggle on the sofa._

_the man seemed lost._

_he furrowed his eyebrows before finally sighing in defeat. "fine. but the second the media has even the slightest suspicion-" before he could finish, Liam was out the door, racing to find his boyfriend, not caring what the risks were because who cared as long as he had Niall._

**"cause all of me, loves all of you. all your curves and all your edges. all your perfect imperfections"**

_Liam didn't make a sound, watching from the doorway of their bedroom as Niall stared at the long mirror in front of him._

_as far as he knew, Liam was still out getting groceries and running a few errands and wasn't going to back for maybe another hour or so. what he didn't know was that Liam was hiding in the doorway, having clear view of Niall, but at an angle where Niall couldn't see him._

_the blonde sighed, sniffling as he reached to take off his t shirt, letting it fall to the ground beside him. next he was kicking off his sweatpants, throwing them aside. he allowed his arms to fall to his sides as he looked intently at the mirror. he hated everything he saw. every last thing._

_he watched as his own face contorted in the mirror, scrunching up a bit as tears began to fall from his eyes onto his pale skin -the pale skin he hated so much._

_he sucked in a breath and turned to the side, hating the way he saw pounds and pounds of fat consuming his stomach and thighs._

_choking out a sob, he turned back, gripping at his blonde locks, pulling them with a defeated, angry groan. looking down he saw that his feet were shaped oddly, that his toes were too separated and too long. he looked at his legs, hating how skinny they were until they got up to his monstrous thighs. Niall looked back at the mirror, hating the way his hips curved so much, creating such a fat look on his body. he hated the layers of fat he saw on his body, clawing at the skin of his abdomen, screaming through gritted teeth. he looked over his arms which held no defined muscles and only scars upon scars upon scars. he lifted the legs of his boxers slightly to see even more jagged lines that permanently marked his skin._

_"why. why why why?" he whispered, taking a few steps back and sitting on the bed, seeing his stomach fold over itself through the mirror across from him. he finally began to sob, letting his body shake with the force of each one, letting the tears stream down his face as he wrapped his two, disgustingly scarred arms around his giant belly._

_it was then when Liam decided to emerge from the doorway, tears making their way down his own cheeks as he approached the sobbing boy who sat on the bed. "b-baby. Niall.. Niall please stop crying.." the boys head snapped up as Liam crawled into the bed beside him._

_quickly he began wiping at his cheeks and eyes, clearing his throat and sitting up. "how much did you see..?" he asked, seeming scared -which he was. he was terrified that after seeing that, Liam would realize how fat and ugly he was and finally leave him and find someone who actually deserved a guy like him._

_"everything. babe, come here" Liam took Niall into his arms, stretching out his legs and tangling them with his own, letting Niall snuggle_ _into his chest while his body started racking with sobs once more. "shhhh. it's okay. it's okay, ni."_

_"no it's not. it not okay, Liam" Liam frowned and ran a hand up and down nialls arm, kissing the fluffy hair on his head_

_"everything's okay. I love you." the blonde shook his head in disbelief because no, Liam couldn't love him. he was fat and ugly and covered in scars. he has stupid freckles everywhere and he was just stupid. he was a walking flaw!_

_"no. you can't.." he whispered, cuddling further into his boyfriend while he could, before he would be pushed away and broken up with. he was trying to savor the time he had left_

_"well I do. you're perfect, ni."_

_"no I'm not. you saw my fucking huge stomach and my stupid scars and fat thighs and-" Liam cut him off with a kiss, pressing a hand to the blondes chest, lightly pushing him onto his back, moving so he hovered over the boy, not once breaking the kiss_

_when he pulled away, Liam brushed some hair out of nialls eyes, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "I love you. I love you okay? you're nowhere near fat. yeah you have a little tummy, so what? yeah you have a whole bunch of scars, so what?" niall gasped and looked away from his boyfriend, letting a few more tears fall._

_"I don't want to hear this from you too, Liam. I know I have a tummy and I know I have the scars! I know I have all these imperfections okay. you're not_ _making it any better"_

_"Niall let me finish. I love all your imperfections. they're what make you so perfect. let me start with your hair. I love it. I love how soft it is and I love the color, especially when you let your roots grow out a bit. I love your eyes. they're the brightest blue I've ever seen and nothing can even compare to them. I love how your cheeks are always naturally flushed and when you get embarrassed they get even redder, but it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. I love all your freckles. they're absolutely adorable. I love your tummy, Niall. you're not near fat, and you're not too skinny. to me, you're just right. your waist is small enough for me to hold you tight and cuddle easily with you. but it's not so small that when I hug you, my arms are overlapping and I'm hugging myself too. you're the perfect size. your hips are pretty perfect too." he said as he ran his hands down nialls sides, stroking them with his thumbs_

_"they're perfect for holding you with, and they keep you steady when we're having fun" Liam said, trying his best (and failing) to wink causing Niall to let out a giggle_

_"you can't wink, Liam. stop trying" Liam smiled,_

_"I love that stupid, smart mouth of yours. I love you're crooked little button nose. I love the dip you've got in your chin. I love your thighs -much like your hips, they great for holding onto when we have some fun. I love your calves, the way they feel when they're propped up on my shoulders or around my waist or even tangled with my own. I love your little feet. how your toes curl when something feels good or when I'm tickling you and you can't stop laughing. I love your arms, I love that they're thin and you don't have much muscle. it keeps you slightly feminine and that's exactly how I like you. I love your scars. every single one. they're just a symbol of how strong you are. of course you've been through a lot, I know. and I can't be more proud of you for staying strong all this time. and lastly, Niall, I love you. I love you so much." Liam finished, placing one kiss on the inside of each wrist._

_he wrapped his arms around nialls waist, nuzzling his nose into his neck, breathing in deeply._

_"I love you, Liam. I would say I love your imperfections too but you don't have any" the blonde smiled_

_Liam chuckled and nipped playfully at nialls nose, loving the way he squirmed and giggled_

_"we all do. and they make us who we are." Niall smiled at that._

**"cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you"**

Liam ran a hand through the blonde fluff of hair atop of nialls head that was lying on his chest, giving it a quick kiss before trailing soft kisses down his face, making sure to nip at his nose in the process

Niall giggled,"good morning, Liam" he tilted his head up and puckered his lips hoping for a kiss

Liam chuckled and puckered his lips obnoxiously in return, smacking their lips together in an equally obnoxious and loud, sloppy kiss

the blonde whined and climbed fully onto his boyfriend, nuzzling his nose with Liam's until he gave in, leaning in and giving him a real kiss on the lips

when they pulled away, Niall smiled and hummed, "I love you Liam"

Liam smiled in return, pushing him to the side, climbing over him and nuzzling his nose with the blonde's "I love you too, Niall. more than anything"

and Niall smiled at that, cuddling as far as he could into Liam's neck, pressing a soft, chaste kiss there when he heard Liam begin to hum a song he was more than familiar with.

_**"cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh"** _


End file.
